


Cream

by Elder_Trash



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Crack, I love them though, Kinda, M/M, blame natalie, i hate this, im sorry tbh, mcpriceley, mcpricely - Freeform, my boyz, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Trash/pseuds/Elder_Trash
Summary: I regret writing this I was peer pressured dont take this seriously at all im ashamed of myself but kevin is a weirdo and connor is a horny piece of shit okay cool





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natalie I guess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Natalie+I+guess).



it was a quite day at the mission hut, it was rare for the ex-missionaries to have a day where they had nothing much to do and Connor was bored out of his mind. He had already assigned jobs for tomorrow, done all of this week's paperwork, made lunch for everyone, and playing go fish with elder pop tarts over and over again was getting a bit old. 

“Do you have any eights?” Connor asked, half falling asleep

“Hmm Nope, go fish” pop tarts responded

Connor had an idea of something he might be able to do but he needed someone special to help him with that.

“Hey Poptarts when should Kevin and Arnold be getting back?”

“Why would I know also do you have any sixes”

“Nope go fish”

Connor always hated when Kevin went out all day, he finally got the man of his dreams and he was gone half the time doing who knows what with Arnold.

“HELLO WERE BACK AND WE BROUGHT NICKELODIAN” an extremely loud voice echoed through the hut

“Thank Heavenly Father” Connor whispered under his breath

Connor stood up and walked over to the group of friends who just walked in.

“Kevin thank goodness you’re here I need to talk to you about something important in my office”

“Oh?! Is everything okay?” Kevin wasn’t sure what could be wrong but he knew Connor would have a decent reason to talk to him.

“Yes Elder everything is fine we just need to….. chat” Connor respond as he took Kevin’s hand and lead him to his office in the back of the mission hut.

“So con what do we need to talk about”

“Oh don’t worry i'll tell you once we get to my office” 

The two boys walked in silence to the office unit they finally got there. Connor pulled Kevin in by his tie and pinned him against the door.

“Hey Orlando boy gimme some fucc” 

"Okay yeah sure"

The two boys then went on to have some gay sex and stuff probably 

"Oh oh Connor I'm gonna cream" Kevin moaned out

Connor then stopped everything he was doing and stared Kevin in the eyes "Kevin you really have to stop saying that it really.... kills the mood"

"Wanna know what else kills the mood Connor? Going to hell"

"So, you are okay with being gay, you are okay with having gay sex, but you're not okay with saying you are comi-"

"DONT SAY IT If you don't say it's happening then the Lord won't know it's happening"

"I- uh don't think that's how it woks kev"

"That's exactly how it works Connor okay so unless you want me to go to hell i'm going to continue to be a good Mormon and cream"

"Kevin, no"

"KEVIN YES ILL SAY WHAT I WANT"

"Kevin it's really weird"

"Hell is really weird too Connor okay I'm not risking it"

"Fine fine but I'm not doing anything with anyone who says they are going to "cream""

"Connnnnn noooooooooo come on"

"Whelp" Connor said while getting up and putting his clothes on "I guess I should get back to work then"

"NO DONT"

"Yeah okay fine cool I guess just don't say cream"

"Finnnneeeee"


End file.
